


Jason Todd getting some loven

by Melyaliz



Series: DC Tumblr works [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd Being Jason Todd, Jason Todd Fluff, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Ship, Jason Todd Smut, Jason Todd x oc, Romance, Smut, Soulmate AU, jason todd x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Just a collection of my Jason Todd requests, ships, and other short stories.





	1. The Most Awkward Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: you can request anything on my Tumblr. Or here I guess. I love getting ideas.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a stupid idea I came up with based on a story my friend wrote. I no longer have the link but if I find it I will post it.

“Seriously Dick, another selfie?” you asked as your best friend pulled you closer to him holding his phone up. While you were all for a great selfie (and let’s be honest, with his height Dick did take great selfies) there was something almost mischievous about the way he kept snapping pics of the two of you.

“Oh come on, Jason will love this one.” Dick chuckled almost manically as he sent another text off. You sighed rolling your eyes as you adjusted your Minnie Mouse ears which matched your bestie. While you appreciated the sentiment of the boy wonder trying to make his brother finally confess his feeling for you there was a part of you that knew it wouldn’t work.

Jason was stubborn.

You had known for a while that he may have feelings for you. While you had given him many hits and encouragements to try to help him get a move on you wanted that grand gesture or even just a gesture at this point.

You could also be a little stubborn.

Shaking your head you went to get two churros for you and Dick. Sugar always helped when the heart was annoyed.

When you came back you were greeted by the very boy that Dick had been texting all day. Jason was doubled over gasping for breath when he caught sight of you, he straightened up.

“Look Y/N. This isn’t right… I mean Dick is great and all but…. Honestly… you can’t…”

“Hi to you too.” You said handing Dick his churro. The acrobat excitedly took his treat taking a few steps away from you setting in for the show.

Jason took another large gulp of air. “You can’t go out with Dick it just wouldn’t work… I mean look at him.” You both looked at Dick who just flashed a cheesy grin as he munched gleefully on his treat.  

“No offense,” Jason added

“None taken,”

“It’s just… Y/N… I mean, come on!”

You took a thoughtful bite from your churro, was it bad that you were enjoying this so much? Watching Jason all red-faced and stumbling over his words while he basically paced in a circle trying to get his words out. Hell, who doesn’t like watching a tough guy squirm from time to time?

“So let me get this straight,” You said licking sugar off your lips, “you don’t want me to date Dick?”

Jason stood there, the situation he had just gotten himself into sinking in, “No…”

You nodded considering this over another bite of your treat, “Well I guess it’s a good thing we never would. No offense Dick.”

“None taken,”

You and Jason stood there just looking at each other for a moment. “Was there anything else you wanted to tell me, Jason? Maybe on who I should date?”

Jason rolled his eyes grabbing your arm.

“Would you just shut up and kiss me?”

“Ok”

As you FINALLY kissed the boy of your dreams you could hear the click of Dicks phone followed by a soft chuckle.

This really was the most magical place on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	2. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”
> 
> When I wrote this I wasn't sure how long Jason was dead for... So let's say for the sake of this FANFIC that it's about 4ish years?   
> Correct me if I'm wrong and the next story I write I will fix it :D 
> 
> It's also so weird looking back at these stories from like... 2sh years ago. I was such a little child back then. Also pretty sure I wrote this is the parking lot at my work

Once upon a time, you had been in love with a boy.

Once upon a time, you had been happy.

Once upon a time, that boy died.

So what does a girl do? Sit around and mope because the love of her life died?

Yeah, she could.

Or she could just honor his memory by trying to be happy.

And killing every mother f-er she could find.

Ok maybe you weren’t killing every fucker, but you may have started cleaning the streets in memory of the man you had once loved.

Yeah, you had both been young but no one could tell you that wasn’t real. He had approached you during school, before him, you had been some self-conscious young girl who doubled every move you made.

But with him by your side, you had felt invincible. You had both been so young but that had never stopped you from taking on the world.

Until he was gone and it was no longer the both of you against the world.

Now it was just you.

But that was ok, for four years you had done it on your own. Helping kids like you and Jason. Kids who needed help, kids who got caught up in gangs like Jason. Or kids who were felt like they didn’t belong in a society like you.

Which is why when you found out about the newest gang that was rounding up young kids to help push drugs into the city you took a teacher’s aid job to try and find the leak.

Yet this case was different. This case it always seemed like someone was a step ahead of you. Catching each rat. Getting the information before you could. Sending each deplorable monster into jail before you got a chance to talk to them.

So here you were, chasing a (probability empty lead) at the school you worked at. There was a rumor that one of the teachers was in on the gang.

But that night you didn’t find the teacher, you find something else.

The Red Hood.

You had heard of him on the streets. He was a new player in Gotham. Was he good or bad? No one really knew. Some said he had tangled with Batman leaving the caped crusader limping home while others said they were partners.

You weren’t sure what to believe but you did know he was about to ruin your sting so he was going to pay.

“Hey,” You had sounded before launching yourself at him. You could have sworn you heard him whisper “shit” as he blocked your blows.

You both duked it out for several moments until you heard someone coming. Shoot they were going to blow your cover. Quickly you used the Janitor’s closet door to hit him in the face before swinging him around kicking him into the closet. Pulling out your knife, yes you had one on hand for moments like this… it’s Gotham ok, you held it to his throat.

“Easy Y/N,” The man said holding his hands out as you held the steel to his throat.

“How do you know my name” you hissed.

Gingerly he lifted his helmet and you felt your breath catch in your throat.

There he was, flesh and blood. Just sitting there with that stupid smirk. Much older than you remembered… it had been what… three no four years? He looked the same, yet totally different 

“They… he said you were dead”

Jason was about to reply when the closet door opened and the Janitor stood there keys in hand.

“Oh uh sorry,” the older man said backing away as he let out a light laugh. “Take your time kids” he added as he wheeled his cart away. 

You were about to get up when Jason grabbed you pulling you back to him. His foot kicking the door shut.

“But…”

“You’re not getting away from me that easily again,” he said pulling you to him kissing you.

You sat there straddling him in the Janitor’s closet basking in each other’s happily ever after

Or that was the case until you finally pulled away trying to get Jason to just come back to your apartment.

Until you tried the door and it was locked.

“Oh shit.”

Jason laughed, “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	3. Popcorn wars and annoying flashlight guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla and her friend Penny were just trying to watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm stressed at work sometimes I write weird shit. This was one of those times. I would promise that not all my stuff is this stupid but... that would be a lie. (Paul may also be based off an ass I use to know)

“My friend is sitting there move you ass” Carla turned to look at the rude boy sitting in the seat next to her best friend Penny. The red-haired girl blinked at the rude boy who was yelling at her as she tried to sit down with her large bag of popcorn.

“I… he told us to move all the way in…” Penny motioning to a very rude man waving a flashlight as people piled into the seats. They were all coming in for the midnight showing of the season. Opening night for the movie everyone wanted to see. Carla was already uptight with all the crowds and stressed out theater workers like flashlight boy, there was no way some guy with a white streak in his hair was going to tell her best friend what to do.

“Dude! Who the hell do you think you are?” snapped Carla as Penny tried to bluster her way through a conversation with a very rude Jason. “He told us to move in!”

Jason stood up and sat down on Penny’s lap so he could get into Carla’s face.

“I said. My friend is coming.”

“How the hell are we supposed to know that?” Carla was sick and tired of having been told everything from everyone. Really just let us watch the dang movie

“Get off my friend”

“Move over”

“Dude really!?!”

This was how Roy found them. Jason sitting on some cute ginger haired girl’s lap while yelling at a short haired blonde girl. Everyone trying to watch them while not watching them at the same time.

Really? He had been gone for maybe 5 minutes.

“What the hell?” he asked coming up behind his friend who was still shouting at Carla. The girl he was sitting on turned to look at him.

“Help me kind stranger,” she said looking up at him.

“Would you all please sit down we are starting the movie?” The voice of the flashlight dude said flashing his light on the bickering Carla and Jason. Both turned to him. Focusing their wrath.

“That’s what we are trying to do but you keep shoving people down here.”

“Sir this is a packed theater”

“No shit! I think we can all figure out where to sit without your force!”

“Look Miss..”

At this point, Roy had taken Penny’s popcorn because Jason kept swinging his hand almost knocking it over and was now sitting next to Penny eating it with her as they watched their friends fight with the rude attendant.

The fight has executed to flying gummy bears and popcorn at the attendant who was now trying to crawl over other moviegoers to reach the two.

That was until a very frazzled manager came over.

“Really Paul? This is the third fight you have started this evening.” He grumbled as he called his worker back to him.

"Yeah Fuck you Paul." Carla muttered under her breath as the Manager motioned for everyone to stand up. 

“Everyone in Row 12 if you would all kindly stand for a moment and move over to your right one seat… your other right ma'am. Nope other right… other right… there you go.”  

Once everyone was settled in their seats and calmed the movie started. Roy took Penny’s seat and told Jason he had to sit on the end because he didn’t want another fight. Penny and Roy ended up having a running commentary through the whole movie (apparently the mechanics in space didn’t quite match up according to the gingered haired boy).

While Carla occupied herself with throwing Popcorn at Jason over their friend’s bonding. She was a pretty good shot.

Too bad Jason was better.

After the movie, Roy turned to Penny, a bit of popcorn from the battle that ensued across from them, “Hey, you guys want to get a drink?”

Penny giggled pulling the remnants of war out of the boy’s ginger hair. “We’d love to”

“Really? Because I would love to put glitter in the air vents of Paul the flashlight guy's car.”

“I’m with the hot one,” Jason said standing up brushing wasted candy and popcorn off himself. “Where do we get glitter?.”


	4. House Buster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard she tried Melissa could not sell this house. It may have had something to do with the annoying ghost that inhabited it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a weird place in my heart. Like I just love the idea of it. I even had all this back story about how the crowbar that had killed Jason was somehow buried under the house.

[Inspired by this post](http://thecw4kids.tumblr.com/post/152610530918/ghost-in-the-house-get-out-i-will-take-you-real)

* * *

 

 

“How’s the selling going?”

“Jesus!” Melissa jumped clutching her chest. He did it every time and it still scared her.

“Better, it’s me…” He held his hands how as he floated closer to Melissa as she caught her breath, “you do that every time” he stated obviously with that satisfied look on his face. Melissa rolled her eyes putting down her bag and pulling out her apple scented candle lighting it.

“Yet you keep doing it.”

He grinned at her, “I love to watch you squirm Sa”

“You can make me squirm as much as you want… but can you PLEASE behave today? I have potential buyers coming.”

“Ohhh Sa, I can’t make any promises. I’m just so sexy, I make most people squirm” he said grinning at her as he tried and really failed to make a sex joke.

“With annoyance maybe,” Melissa said as she set up a few pamphlets. She had been trying to sell the house they were in for the past three weeks. It had been a project her father had given her over the summer to help pay for school and stuff. You know, teach your 18-year-old daughter some responsibility. She had sold the last three but this one was proving… difficult.

“Honestly, I’m this close to calling the Winchesters”

“The whos?”

“The… never mind…”

Probably because it was haunted by a slightly perverted ghost who insisted on calling her Sa because he said it sounded badass.

————

 

“That went well, ” Ghost boy said floating next to Melissa who was sitting on the Victorian-inspired staircase with her head in her hands. As he floated next to her she looked up at him glaring with all her might. “Man Sa, if looks could kill I would be dead… oh, wait…”

“Ha ha” she said standing up sighing, “Look Ghost boy…”

“Ghost boy? Really, not even Ghost man?”

“Ghost man… what if I just call you by your name.”

He looked at her, a blank expression on his face. Honestly, if he had been alive Melissa would probably be totally into him. Tall, Strong jaw and a total air of uncaring about him. You know; douche bag with a heart of gold. 

Of course part of that uncaring may have been because he was a ghost and there was no fears - or as far as she had noticed. Regardless, undead or not, he was a very good looking guy.

For a ghost anyway.

“I… I don’t remember…” he mumbled, the image of his body flickering.  His brow furrowed as he tried to think of something long past. Trying to focus on it. From its peaceful place on the welcome table, Melissa’s candle flickered then started to glow stronger.

“I….”

The fire exploded and Melissa ran over to it picking up a bottle of water unscrewing it and throwing it on the candle. Ok, so no more candles in front of the Ghost man. 

When she turned back to Ghost man he was gone.

Part of her slightly hoped for good.

Part of her anyway.

———-

“Are those for me?”

“Jesus!”

“You really shouldn’t use the Lord's name in vain like that my child,” He laughed as Melissa dropped her box of donuts spilling them on the ground. “You know that sounded good. Maybe I was a priest in my past life.”

“I have a hard time believing that,” Melissa mumbled as she quickly picked up her precise treats putting them back into the box. 5-second rule… right?

“Awww, for me? You shouldn’t have.”

“For your information, these are for potential buyers, not the ghost that is keeping them away!”

“You love me!” Ghost man said landing next to her. Glancing at the box he frowned. “The Hole?”

“Yes, it’s the best place in Gotham thank you very much.”

“Sounds like a Strip club.”

She rolled your eyes trying to fight back a smile. She was not enjoying the banter, nope, he was still that annoying ghost who was the ONE thing keeping her from selling this house. "Ok Joker, that one wasn’t that good. Try again.”

Melissa chuckled as she placed the box on the table. She shivered as she arranged them. Was it just her or did it suddenly get colder in here?

“What did you say?” His voice was chilling, as chilling as the room was becoming.

Melissa turned, confused, “That the joke wasn’t that funny…”

“I am not a JOKER!” he let out an unearthly scream. 

Was it just her or were the walls bleeding? Ghost Man was now glowing red his eyes were empty, deep sockets of endless black. Large welts and cuts appeared from his body as blood oozed from him hitting the floor like acid rain.

“Oh shit…” Melissa said quickly moving back knocking into her display as she scrambled to get out. Running to the door but she was stopped as it slammed shut. The whole room was bleeding from the walls. Sticky red blood. Flames licking at the floor, smoke in her lungs. She took a step back. This is how she died. In a bleeding room with a ghost, that wouldn’t let her sell a house.

She had just wanted to go to college.

Curling up into a ball she covered her head, just let it be quick… quick and painless.

Then as quickly as it happened it was gone. The blood, the freezing room, the unearthly screeching. Instead, the Ghost was sitting in front of her studying her like a child who had done something wrong and was worried about how his parents would react.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He whispered

“It’s… uhhh… it’s ok” Melissa said reaching out to him only to have her hand go through his body. He looked down at the hand then back at her. His eyes so sad, hurt, alone.

It was the first time Melissa really wondered how he had become this ghost.

———–

“OH MY GOD!!! There’s…. There’s something up there!” The girlfriend… Susan? Sure why not she looked like a Susan, screamed. Her boyfriend Brad, Melissa remembered his name because he had introduced himself as “Brad, like Brad Pitt” (Sure bro, that receding hairline and beer gut make you JUST like the hottest guy ever to walk this earth.) came running down the stairs pulling his girlfriend with him.

“We… We will keep in touch” he stammered as he pulled his girlfriend - who looked like her hair had been through a tornado- out of the house with a loud bang of the door behind them.

Yeah, they wouldn’t be in touch.

Rolling her eyes Melissa walked up the stairs walking into the master bedroom. Ghost man was rolling on the ground laughing.

“Ohhh Sa! You should have seen their faces!” He howled. “Totally priceless, wonder if I’ll show up in that selfie?”

Melissa sighed sitting down next to him.

“Oh Ghost man, what am I going to do with you?”

He smiled pulling himself up so that he was sitting Indian style in front of her, all smiles. “You love me.”

She couldn’t help but smile back, “Yeah, like an annoying cat that cries all the time unless I’m petting it. But then bites me after like six seconds.” He laughed lightly stretching out laying on his stomach reminding her of a cat. Maybe she should start calling him Cat. Sometimes he reminded her of a cat, the way he moved. 

“You sure just a cat?”

“Maybe a small yappy dog… Loud dogs almost make selling a house harder than you.”

“Not like a sexy guy?”

It was her turn to laugh, “you’re a ghost!”

He looked hurt, so hurt that Melissa had to swallow her laughter, “Ohhh come on I’m…” He paused looking up, beyond her. An odd expression on his face. “Wha…?”

Melissa turned to see what he was looking at. Everything looked normal to her, just the closed walk-in closet and an empty wall behind her. “What’s up Ghost man?”

He stood slowly walking past her, his head tilted to one side. She watched him still sitting where she had been. “Ghost Man?”

He continued to walk toward the wall of the bedroom. Toward the walk-in closet. Slowly fading as he did so. He disappeared by the time he reached the closet. Jumping up Melissa ran toward the closet opening it. Nothing was in there.

Closing it she looked around. What had just happened?” She searched the whole room than the house but he was nowhere to be found. 

————

 

He never showed up after that. Melissa tried everything, from incense to buying an Ouija board. But she was too scared to use it so she just threw it out. Two weeks later she was resigned to the fact that her Ghost man was not coming back. A few days later she sold the house to a nice family of four.

They made a great offer and she finally had enough to pay for her first year at college. She celebrated by blowing almost half her earnings on all the cool school supplies. Those little spooky ghost and vampire erasers were just so cute. 

By the time the semester started things had mostly gone back to normal. She had never told anyone about her Ghost man. While this was Gothman so anything could honestly happen, she didn’t want to end up in Arkham Asylum. A girl can never be too careful.

However, it was moments like now, when she was getting some early morning donuts before he 8am class that she missed her Ghost man.

Then she saw him. Standing the counter waiting for his order.

Tall, strong chin and that furrowed brow he would get when he was deep in thought. 

“Oh my God! You’re real!” It came out before she could stop herself. Confused the man, her Ghost Man, turned to her.

“Yes, the gift to all women is real,” he said holding his hands out like he had done so many times at the house. Melissa took a step back laughing lightly shaking her head.

“How did you get back? What happened? I don’t understand.” honestly, none of it made sense but he was real… like flesh and blood real.

“Back from what beautiful?”

“From… you know” Melissa whispered leaning forward looking around. She didn’t want to sound crazy, I mean the whole thing was so unreal. Supernatural really. 

He leaned forward to looking around as if he was interested in the secret she was keeping, “Back from where…?”

“From… the house…”

“I’m lost.”

The blank look on his face told her he didn’t remember. Melissa stood up straight biting her lip, guess that makes sense. After all, he was a ghost and now he was a flesh and blood human. He hadn’t even remembered his name when he had been a ghost. So what made her think he would remember her now that he was human. If that’s what had happened. Or maybe she had dreamed up the whole thing. Maybe she was crazy.

That was a very strong possibility.

“Sorry I think I confused you with someone else.” she turned to go, a little hurt. Well more disappointed than hurt really. 

Ok, also hurt. 

“Wait!” she turned back and he looked like he was struggling internally.

“I… I mean I could be…I would like to be…”

Oh, what the hell. If she was already crazy why not embrace it?  

“I’m Melissa.” She held out her hand to him. 

“I’m Jason.”  He had a nice strong grip. 

And Jason had a nice ring.  


	5. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @dc-comics-imagines  
> with the prompts “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
> It's with her OC (Taylor) Who is a amazon who is telepathic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why but I struggled a bit with this. I think it's because, while I love writing other people's ocs, I also get kind of nervous about it. I mean they are their babies!!!

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Jason stood there, eyebrow raised as Taylor walked slowly out into the rain. “Yes,” She turned to look at him, her forest green eyes laughing as lightning crashed above her lighting up her face. The water dripping from her dark hair as she lifted her face to the sky, eyes closed as the water washed over her. Jason jumped down from his perch his green boots splashing in the water.

“Robin…” Taylor sighed tilting her head back, “for once stop thinking and just… let the rain wash over you.”

—-----------–

Taylor sighed as she jumped from the building, Jason right behind her.

“Well, that went well.” Jason joked light brushing the blood from his jacket. Rain pouring down around him. Taylor smiled turning to look at him. The feeling of the water washing over her felt amazing.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. “That’s our cue,” Jason said leading her to his bike. Taylor followed jumping on behind him.

As they rode through the city Taylor held onto his back letting the rain hit her as they sped through the city. Jason’s mind was on the road, while she tried to let him have his privacy she could sometimes feel his thoughts leaking through. So at moments like this, when the thunder rolled over the sky and Jason’s thoughts were perfect. He was happy, at peace as they rode through the rain.

Lighting flashed across the sky as they pulled up to Jason’s apartment. It sent bright white lights across Jason’s helmet as he pulled it off his head letting out a sigh.

Getting off the bike he took her hand helping her up spinning her around. Small raindrops flying from her dark hair and clothes.  

“Typical Taylor” Jason said shaking his head as he started to walk up to the door of the apartment. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” walking up Taylor pulled him back her green eyes sparkling with laughter. Gently she took his hands leading him back to the street.

“It’s like you are reading my mind.”

—-----------–

Taylor stood there, the world around her seemed to be crumbling. Figuratively and literally. The wild wind whipped around her while ice cold rain hit her body. Her green eyes looked up into the sky as bright lighting lit up the pitch black sky.

“Taylor?”

Her gaze fell from the heaven’s back to earth to see Jason. Hesitant, she could hear his thoughts rushing through his mind as he walked toward her.

“Taylor… I’m sorry…”

The sound of thunder seemed to drown out his voice as he tried to explain. Try to tell her why he had left her behind. Why he had done thing things he had done. She didn’t need her ears that were now pounding with adrenaline. Pounding like the rain that fell around her.

“Don’t,” she told him cutting through his thoughts with her own.”don’t”

“I have to,” he thought back to her, “I have to because… because…” he let his mind open to her showing her how he really felt. All those feelings he hid, that she let him hide from her.

Slowly he closed the gap between them.  

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and I wanna stop and feel the rain.” he said taking her face gently in his callous hands, “With you.”


	6. Glitter Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a joke for Jason's birthday.   
> Weird? YES.  
> Totally me? Absolutely.

It all started when you found out that the next day was your boyfriend’s (of almost a year) birthday was the next day.

Excuse you Jason, how come this never came up?

Obviously, revenge would have to be taken.

Revenge in the form of glitter. Which you flung at him singing happy birthday.

“It’s your birthday?” One of the Penguin’s henchmen asked looking up from his place tied back to back with his partner while you flung handfuls of glitter at a very annoyed Red Hood.

“Speak of this to anyone and I will murder you in your sleep”

* * *

 

“Don’t get any of that stuff on my keyboard,” Tim mumbled as you skipped around Jason showing him with the rainbow confetti. You were now singing “You’ll never get this out of your hair”

You were mid-throw when he grabbed your arm causing you to freeze. “Enough!” he snapped his face hard but you could see a glint of mischief in his eyes that told you that you weren’t really in too much trouble. “If you want to celebrate my birthday so bad we are going to do what I want.”

“Ok fairy king” you giggled as small flecks of glitter rained down from his dark hair. Letting out a soft growl he grabs you throwing you over his shoulder “JASON!?” you cried as he carries you off.

“You said I could do what I want.”

“Tim HELP ME He’s getting the glitter all over me!”

“You brought this on yourself”

* * *


	7. You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason knew when you weren’t sleeping next to him, and when you were having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr. I was dealing with some personal family stuff and it bled through my writing.

Jason wasn’t really a light sleeper but years of being on the run did mean that when you weren’t by his side he knew it. Call it a 6th sense. A feeling. A sense of security. But he just always knew when your presence was missing.

Letting out a low moan he sat up. It only took him a few moments to hear the music from your video game. Something was up.

As he walked into the living room his suspicions were confirmed. You were hunched over your controller eyes slightly bloodshot.  

“Hi”

“Hi,” you said blank eyes never leaving the TV.

Slowly he sat down next to you blinking sleep out of his eyes.

Both of you sat in silence for a while you played.

“You didn’t just wake me up at 2 am because you were ‘in the mood’ did you?” Jason said gently brushing away a strand of your hair that had fallen in front of your face. You flinched slightly making Jason’s stomach drop. It was worse than he assumed.

“I didn’t wake you up, but sure.”

“Did it have anything to do with the phone call you got from father today?”

“He doesn’t need to talk to me like that.”

“Want me to shoot him? Because I will.”

“No” you sighed as you died again in the game. Quickly you restarted the game. Trying to avoid his eye contact.

“Can I take your mind off it in another way?” he asked leaning forward kissing you on the neck. You giggled slightly causing you to slip up again accidentally falling into a death trap.

“Now look what you did” you mumbled trying to focus on the screen and not your boyfriend’s oh so addictive mouth on your neck.

“Well, I guess that means your free now.”

You giggled turning to him capturing his lips in your own.

“But honestly,” Jason said pulling you up so you were straddling him, “you are amazing and talented and a totally capable adult. If your dad can’t see that then he’s missing out.”

“Who needs him anyway?” you whispered running your fingers through his hair, “You’re my family.”

“Exactly,” Jason said kissing you again before flipping you onto your back on the couch. You let out a squeal your legs still wrapped around his waist. He peppered you with little quick kisses turning your squeal into laughter.


	8. I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m a damsel doing damage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your consideration: #54 “I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m a damsel doing damage.” with Jason x reader. Thank you! ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favorite requests of all time. This reader turned into such a badass that I have built several other stories around her. Like I am so grateful to the one who requested this one.

“W… what happened?” Jason said walking into the warehouse. The goons all lay around you moaning. The place was a total mess. “I thought you were just going to check the place out.”

You shrugged flipping your hair behind your shoulder, “keep up.” you told him as you started to walk deeper into the warehouse. Jason chuckled before following you.

“Got to say I’m enjoying the view”

“Don’t enjoy it too much, you’re going to have to take the lead soon.”

“I’m always ready to lead, partner”

You laugh lightly as you pull out some charges, “Ok then be right back.” you said leaning forward giving him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off. It was Jason’s turn to laugh before pulling out his guns. The sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

“Well hello, boys? You want a piece of me too?”

As Jason rained hell down on the goons you quickly did what you came for. After taking stock of the building you found it. In an office overlooking the main warehouse floor were The plans the Trader (as he called himself) had been hiding. Plans of a transport route where young orphans were being sold to labs to be tested on. Orphans like you. 

Picking them up you quickly stored them in your jacket pocket. You turned to leave when the sound of a gun clicking made you pause. A man dressed in a tailored black suit stood in front of you. The Trader.

“Put your hands up.”

You sighed putting your hands over your head. “Just don’t shoot” you cried in your most sweet damsel voice. The Trader laughed as he pushed the small of your back with the barrel of his gun.

Slowly you both walked down the stairs toward the main room where Jason stood knocking out the last of the goons with a hard kick. Glancing up he slowly turned.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked. You shot him a smirk.

“Just swell.”

“Stop talking!” the Trader hissed pressing his gun harder into your back. You wince slightly.

“What you don’t like my explosive personality?” you asked winking at Jason.

“I said QUIET!”

“Third time’s the charm,” Jason said, your eyes flickered to his holster, his hand gripping the gun. Quitely you counted down from three.

Then the office above you exploded.

Ducking you kicked your legs out as Jason let three bullets fly straight into the Trader’s head. He slumped down next to you as another blast of explosions rang out.

“Really?” Jason asked grabbing your hand, “was that necessary?”

“You know me,” You smiled as you both ran toward the exit, the explosives you had set up blowing up around you both. ““I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m a damsel doing damage.”


	9. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you met the Red Hood was like everything else in your life. With an explosion. (prequel to chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved “I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m a damsel doing damage.” so much I decided to make a how they met.

_You will never forget the day you met Jason. That small spark in the explosion of your life._

_And you loved explosions._

* * *

Jason saw her from across a room. Beautiful.

And she knew it.

The way her beautiful blonde hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls, framing her delicate figure. It seemed to shine like rays of sun cascading across a blue sky. A sky blue much like the shade of her backless dress. It draped over her leaving just enough for the imagination.

Elegance.

She seemed to float throughout a room of well-dressed men. They circled around her like planets in an orbit, never touching, just admiring the goddess before them. Each forgetting, if only for a moment, their reason for being here while in the presence of such a wonder. Yet as the beauty passed the ugly underbelly returned. The dark night after a sunset, fading away into the horrors that creep in the shadows.

This was the biggest collection of gang leaders in the world. The royalty of the underworld. And she was among them.

Don’t let a rose fool you, her thorns can be deadly.

“Ma’am,” Jason said walking up to the woman. Her eyes flickered to him, drinking him in.

“Yes?”

“I believe I have something you have been looking for.”

“Many men here say they have things I need, what makes you any different?” Her voice was soft but direct, bright eyes studying him, challenging him. Taking him in.

“I come with respect,” Jason said bending forward gently placing his hand on the small of her back, his fingers trailing gently over her soft beautiful skin. “And the weapons you have been looking for.”

“How many?” she asked leaning forward, her scent intoxicating and she knew it. Using her sex to her advantage. A little basic textbook but, hey, if the trick still works why change it?

“6 crates”

“What, no one has been able to acquire so many.” she was both impressed and spectacle. Jason had that effect on people, especially women.

“Well, I’m not just anyone.”

A small smile played on her large supple lips, ruby red like the blood. Beautiful and dangerous.  “Well then, why don’t we go somewhere more private to discuss this respect you said you have.”

“With pleasure”

* * *

Jason sighed getting up out of the bed. He wasn’t sure why but something was bothering him, like a scratch he couldn’t itch. Slowly he walked into the living room. A large safe tucked away in the corner, plush couch, and a dimly light kitchenette. The room was simple but elegant. Obviously, the mistress wasn’t wasting her time with extravagant like many of the other crime lords here.

He couldn’t help but smile at the thoughts of last night. Why was it always the bored ones who fucked so crazy?

A shadow snapped him out of his musings. Was that a bird? No, turning slowly he saw it, a shape in the window. Leaning forward before slowly pulling the glass away from the pane. Teeth, white teeth shined at him in a wide smile looking like something from a fairytale. Almost ominous. A Cheshire cat that seemed to be able to tell you all the secrets of this crazy world.  

It saw him too, cocking its head toward him sizing him up. Letting out a soft giggled, the person jumped gracefully into the room standing up to face him.

It was a woman, about his age. He could only tell that by the soft pitch of her laugh and the movement of her body. It was too dark to tell much else from his angle with her back to the window. The moonlight casting a halo of silver light over her. Almost as if she was on fire

“You’re not the Blue Rose,” she stated

“Nope.”

“Ok”

Already bored with their interaction the girl walked toward the safe pulling something out of her backpack. A charge.

“What?”

“Stand back beautiful, don’t want to get caught in the flames now would we?” she said kneeling down placing it on the safe.

The explosion was loud and bright. The flash of light flew across her face lighting up the spiderwebs of scars running up the right side of her face. A million untold stories that said one strong message. Watch out for this one.

Letting out a gleeful laugh the girl bent down looking over the contents in the safe.

The sound of the beautiful crime mistress could be heard from the bedroom shortly followed by the sound of alarms. The pyro laughed grabbing the contents of the safe, a briefcase and a small blue bag that looked like it held jewels. She looked over the bag curiously before shoving it into the pocket of her jacket and the briefcase into her backpack. Then turning to Jason she flashed him another wide Cheshire cat smile before blowing him a kiss.

“One, two, three” holding up a small burner phone she pressed speed dial. More explosions in the hall as the bedroom door flew open. Wild blonde hair flying as the crime mistress came screeching out of the room.

But it was too late.

The thief was already gone.

* * *

You laughed as you fell 16 stories down before letting the rope catch you swinging to the building across the street. The hotel behind you lighting up as the small sets of explosion went off lighting up the night. They would be too busy chasing the fires and keeping the guests safe to worry about little old you.

Climbing up to the opposite building you settled down leaning against the wall listening to the sirens and chaos behind you. What a beautiful sound. 

“Pretty show”

You’re head snapped up to see him.

The Red Hood.

Standing you sized him up, processing the problem in front of you. “You’re younger than I thought you would be.”

“Excuse me?”

“You” you dragged the word out slowly as you stood and walking toward him before tapping his red helmet, “are younger than you thought you were.” he grabs your hand stopping you from tapping it again.

Both of you stood there, at a standstill. You weren’t sure what he wanted, why was he here? To stop you? If that was the case why had he alerted you to his presence? Why hadn’t he just shot you? Wasn’t he known for the quick kill? You frowned as he seemed to be in the same predicament. Unsure what to do now.

“It seems we have come to an impasse” you finally said moving closer to him so you were pressed up against him. Better get closer so he couldn’t shoot you. Also if you were going to die what better way then in the arms of a hot man? Flashing him a large smile you cocked you’re head to one side, “so what is your plan blue-eyed boy?”

“What’s in the briefcase?”

“Orphans”

He was startled by your direct answer, the grip on your wrist tightening, “Orphans?”

“Yeah, your bedmate back there is trading the parentless to black market scientists. They use children that no one cares about to experiment on.”

“So you some kind of vigilante?”

You threw back you’re head laughing, “No, I just like to see things explode. And what better thing to explode than a place that preys on the weak?”

“Ok,” he let you go. You took a step back.

“Ok?”

“Yes, ok. Let’s go.”

You fought back a frown, trying not to let your confusion too evident. Don’t let him know you are startled. “What?”

“Sounds like fun, let’s go.”

Well, that was true, it would be fun. Also if this was a trap what a way to go. Taken down by the Red Hood. Although from what little you knew he had never been one to double cross. More of a point a killing kind of guy. Just your type. 

You knew you were playing with fire… but that was the problem. You couldn’t resist the flames. 

“Ok.”

“What should I call you?”

“Whatever you want”


	10. Lady Luck (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover_King requested: Hey do you mind if I make a Jason Todd/Original Female Character; request from Red Hood and the Outlaws #21. A 1000-2000 word one shot between Jason and Emory during the casino scene only where she actually wants to have sex with him instead of setting him up for penguin. Please Thank You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get a little nervous when I hear Original character because I want to make sure I'm doing it right. But when I looked up the comic (yeah I hadn't read it before) they call her by name so I apologize if she had a backstory in the comics I didn't know about (?)
> 
> Regardless I hope you like this.

The smell of alcohol and cigarette hung thick in the air on the Osward’s Iceberg Lounge. Filling the room with hazy smoke that hung low in the room. The mood in the room was much like the atmosphere. Dirty and hazy.

 

The gambling was hot, chips flying through the air with squeals of delight or groans of despair. 

 

Jason was in the thick of it. And he couldn’t lose. His mistress Luck was looking favorably on him tonight. 

 

Next to him a few other gambled grumbled at their luck as Jason racked his winning chips into his stack. “Is this ain't the most fun a man can have this side of the Mississippi then drop by drawers and call me Spanky!” 

 

Did we mention that he was undercover? 

 

Well if not that ridiculous accent gave that away. 

 

Although his winnings weren’t a cover. They were all him and his mistress Lady Luck. 

 

The dealer shook his head shuffling again eyes searching the room. He was getting looks from other deals and staff as well at this point. Cobblepot would not be happy about this. If he still wanted a job by the end of the night he better think of something quick. 

 

“Perhaps you should take a moment and let the table cool sir?” 

 

“Why the sad face? It ain’t like it’s your money you’re…” 

 

“Mr. ‘Spanky’ isn’t it?” 

 

“Let’s not let this sourpuss ruin an otherwise amazing night” 

 

“I like the way you think, lady,” Turning Jason felt his heart pickup, the woman in front of him was a beautiful blonde in a red dress that left little to the imagination. And Jason had a very active imagination. “And look. Did I mention I like the way you look?” 

 

A strong arm snaking around her waist he stood, gather up his winnings to find another table, however, the woman by his side had other ideas. 

 

“I have a fun idea, how about we take this to a more private setting,” she said smiling tugging at his tie pulling him toward her room.

 

“Well I do love having fun in private settings Ma’am” Jason said pushing her gently against the hall strong arms on either side of the bombshell blonde. The woman let out a soft laugh twisting a strand of her hair around her finger batting those beautiful green eyes up at him. 

 

Oh, man Lady Luck really was in his favor tonight. 

 

She tasted like champagne and strawberries. Bubbly like her giggles as she led him into her bedroom and red like the lipstick that was now smeared down her face where his mouth had trailed toward her neck. 

 

“Ohhhh” she whispered, letting out a soft gasp as his teeth grazed the sensitive part of her neck. “Just so you know, I’m not calling you Spanky.” her voice was already huskily lined with lust. The tone was beautiful and deep in a way that made Jason want to do dirty things to her. 

 

“Just call me Mr.,” he said letting his kisses trail a little lower a hand cupping her breast squeezing it lightly his thumb running over her nipple through the thing satin of her dress. That deadly crimson color, there was something about a woman in red that just did things to Jason. Especially one with a body like… that. “And what am I calling you beautiful,” he asked blue eyes looking up at her.

 

“Emory,” she said, letting the words roll off her tongue before it licked her lips. Suggestive and slow. 

 

Well fuck. 

 

She captured his lips again kissing him before letting her teeth gently graze over his bottom lip. Her perfectly manicured nails slowly running down his chest before gently brushing over his already growing erection. 

 

“Well, I’m excited about that.”  

 

Jason couldn’t help but let out a soft grunt as he felt her gently rub him sending sparks through his body making his blood boil. Cock twitching with excitement. 

 

It had been a while. 

 

“I’d love a taste.” her voice was so sweet he felt weak in the knees. Those green eyes looking up at him through long lashes.

 

Better not keep the lady waiting. 

 

His pants were by his ankles in moments before she pushed him onto the bed crawling in between his legs. Hands traveling from his knees to his thighs with a feather-light touch sending sparks up Jason right to his dick. 

 

“Uhhh, honey.” 

 

“You like that?” 

 

“Hummm” he hummed nodding eyes closing slightly enjoying the fourplay.

 

“You have beautiful thighs,” she said kissing the inside of his left leg. Tongue slowly making its way up higher and higher until it grazed his balls. Gently she ran her tongue under his balls earning her a groan from Jason.

 

“Yeah, baby…” 

 

“Oh Mr. Spanky, we haven't even started.” her voice had a playful ring to it, green eyes bright with mischief and sent a shiver down Jason’s spine. 

 

Never breaking eye contact Emory leaned forward licking the full length of his cock.

 

Oh hell yeah. 

 

She took him so quickly he hadn’t had a chance to ground himself her mouth hollowing out as she sucked him letting her hand wrap about the base she couldn’t fit. 

 

“Holy shit woman!” Jason shouted as the waves of pleasure flew through his body. His hand reaching out tangling up in her messy blonde hair. Groans filling the air. Like the smokey casino they had just left, his brain became a hazy fog. His body rocking slightly in time with her mouth that was bobbing up and down over his dick. 

 

His very happy dick. 

 

She sure did know how to make a cock happy. 

 

“Oh babe, you… ohhhhh” words were hard to form as waves of pleasure kept crashing over him. How was a man to even think when lips like those played with him? He involuntarily thrust his hips up forward a few times trying to chase the waves. She giggled as his movements hands gripping his hips to steady herself. 

 

With a soft pop, she pulled away licking her lip before running the back of her hand over her bottom lip. Her eyes were dark with lust, messy blonde hair and lips plump, Jesus christ Jason almost came right there at the sight of her. 

 

“Do you want more.” 

 

“I want you on this bed so I can make you scream.” 

 

Another giggle as she crawled up next to him. Her body barely touching the sheets before he had her on her back spreading her legs wide letting his fingers pull her panties away. Or they meant to only to find that she was going commando. And lord all mighty she was so wet too. 

 

Jason Todd was pretty sure he was in love. 

 

Gently he positioned himself above her before pushing in. 

 

She was so ready for him and it felt amazing. 

“Ohh yeah Mr”’ she groaned as he slowly started to pump inside her. Her hips moving with his. So beautifully intimate. Jason let out a groan as he pushed in deeper feeling himself inside her, she felt amazing. So deliciously beautiful he was savoring every moment, every slow delicious moment. 

 

“Harder, I want you to fuck me into this mattress.” Her eyes were hard as she looked up at him.

 

Well, fucking shit. 

 

“Of course princess,” Jason said before he started to pound into her hard and fast. Wild and strong he wasn’t going to last much longer and with how wet she was getting she wasn’t either. Not to mention those noises she was making. 

 

God, it was like music in his ears. 

 

“Yeah baby, sing for me,” he said as he pushed deep into her feeling himself climaxing.

 

“Oh yeah Mr. yeah, just pound me!” 

 

She came around his cock right before he pulled out coming on the sheets next to her. His eyes rolling back as he let out a long moan “Emory” 

 

Collapsing next to her she let out a long sigh. “Wow.”

 

“I knew you’d be good.” she said turning to him, “Once you get yourself together, you better run off, I promised the Penguin I would hand you over… but…” she looked him over before kissing his cheek. “You’re too sweet to hand over.”  

 

Jason stood running his fingers through his hair, “Well how can I never return the favor.” 

 

“Trust me, we are even.” 

 

Jason didn’t know what he had done to Miss Lady Luck, but she was sweet on him tonight. 

 

Better get out before she changed her mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
